A Stallite Christmas
by PoseidonChildOfSong
Summary: First story on Fanfiction. Felt Christmasy and fluffy, so EXTRA FLUFFY! Warning: contains OC's, genderbend of older GX characters, and shippings. FaithShipping and ScoopShipping. There's a glow about the first peaceful Christmas in Satellite. But with the new holiday atmosphere, the children are wondering if an old Satellite legend will still show up on Christmas eve.


_AN: Okay, so this is the very first story I have ever posted on . It's (obviously) a Yugioh Christmas story centering around various shippings and a few made up ones as well. Dove is an OC character and her past and that whole story is a possibility for another day. Warning, this also contains gender bending of past characters and serious screw of peoples personalities (in some cases). So even though I cannot write a character other than my own to save my life, I present to you, for your christmasy reading desires, A Satellite Christmas._

Snow blanketed the quiet sector in a glistening white, casting everything in an ethereal cleanliness. People dressed down in thick warm coats lingered outside the shops around Poppo Time Square and on street corners chatting pleasantly. The air was alive with an unusually festive glow. Wreaths decorated doors, bells and red and green bows were twined up around lamp posts. A solid twenty foot pine, branches bent with the weight of large round hobbles and tinsel garlands stood in the center of the square. Even a local stable on the other side of the town was offering free sleigh rides around their beautifully decorated park and grounds.

Yusei could not remember a time when he had seen Satellite look so cheerful and warm despite the cold. It was the first peaceful Christmas after the new Daedaleus Bridge had been built and many people from both Satellite and Neo Domino had welcomed the celebration. Crow was busier than ever with his delivery service, and many of the older children at Martha's place were calling him Santa Bird. He was enjoying the new nickname, going so far as to where a Santa hat under his usual helmet and a red and coat to keep warm. Jack was spending the holidays with Carly in the mountains skiing and apparently getting his but handed to him by the girl. Turned out the young energetic clumsy reporter had been born near their and had knew how to handle a snow board just as well as if not better than Jack did a duel runner. They would be back to celebrate new years with the rest of the team.

By stroke of sheer luck it seemed, Kalin had remembered Misty Tredwell, and she him. The two had been helping each other get over the dark signers incident and somehow fallen in love in the process. They happy couple was in Neo Domino for a holiday shoot Misty was doing and then they had both promised to stop by Satellite to see Yusei. The twins had checked in as well, and were enjoying their vacation in Okinawa with their parents. Luna especially was glad to get away from the cold as it gave her constant headaches.

Yusei himself was celebrating a simple Christmas with Aki. Since the Ark Cradle Incident, the pair had grown much closer and were beginning to get quite serious about their relationship. Yusei couldn't be happier with that arrangement. He loved the beautiful redhead, truly he did, and she loved him just as much. Aki was staying at the garage over the winter break because her parents were both away at the moment. Both dearly wished they could be around, and had promised to be back for new years as well.

Crow and Dove would also be around for Christmas. Since her appearance during the Dark Signer incident with her quirky collection of Patchwork spirits, the energetic daughter of Judai Yuki had grown close to all of them, but Crow was irrevocably her soul mate. The two had gotten married not long after Ark Cradle, claiming that if they were going to die they would at least die a happy little family. And already, just a year later, she was expecting their first child, a little girl. Though she wasn't showing quite yet, her stomach was beginning to gently round.

"Hey Mamma, do you think that the Christmas Phantom will come around now that everything is nice?" A little voice pulled the turbo duelist from his thoughts. The child in front of the window he was about to pass was clad in a pale pink long coat and matching hat and boots and was no more than 6 or 7. The girls mother laughed lightly and took the child's hand in her own. He knew that girl, her name was Talia, she lived not far from Martha's Orphanage.

"Who knows darling, maybe he will. If he does, what card do you think you'll get?" Her mother asked. She had a playful smile, knowing the truth, but kept up the charade for her young daughter. Yusei smiled as he hung his head to hide his smirk and he strolled on passed the pair. The Christmas Phantom was a piece of pure Satellite mythology. The story goes that in the early days of satellite there was a man who had collected hundreds of duel monsters cards, but his true passion was candy making. So on Christmas eve he would leave a single card and a handmade candy cane on the door steps of houses, one for each child that lived there. But when the satellite became the satellite, he died. It was said that his spirit still carrying out that same work that he had in life.

On light feet Yusei trotted back to the garage/apartment and upon opening the door, fell I to the warmth of the heated building. Shedding his heavy navy blue coat and thick snow boots had rubbed his hands together to put some warmth back in them.

The whole apartment had been done up in simple Christmas decorations. A seven foot pine stood in one corner decked out in a mush mash of ornaments that all the occupants had gathered. A string of fake pine garland with little bronze bells attached wound around the rail of the stair and balcony of the up stairs. Many lines of lights hung around the windows gave off a faint but welcome glow.

"Hey you're back." A soft welcoming g voice said. Yusei looked up to find Aki down in the garage part of the building curled up on the couch with a thick throw blanket and a book in her lap. He smiled and padded down to join her on the couch.

"So I am. How are you?" He asked after placing a soft kiss to her hairline. She curled up into his side, pulling the rest of the large throw down over him as well.

"Oh I'm alright. A little bored. You're sure you can't put snow tires on the duel runners?" She asked with a hopeful smile. He chuckled, a smooth baritone sound the rolled and reverberated nicely.

"No, and besides, all the duel lanes are iced over, there's no where to have a turbo duel without hitting someone." He said as he wrapped an arm around her lovingly. He peered down at the now closed book in her lap. It was green with red binding and golden leafed letters on the cover. A copy of Charles Dickens "A Christmas Carol", appropriate for the season. He smiled at it fondly. Martha had read the story to him and his 'brothers' multiple times as children, it was a home favorite.

"Darn shame. Oh Kalin called, he said to tell you that he and Misty should be over for dinner tomorrow night." She said looking up with a warmth in her soft burgundy eyes. He smiled. Tomorrow. Tomorrow was Christmas day. And Today was Christmas Eve.

"Good, It'll be nice to see them again." Yusei said with a an almost faraway look in his eyes. He hadn't seen Kalin since Crash Town, and he still felt as if there were a few holes that needed to be mended in their relationship. Aki nodded and picked up the book again opening to her page, marked with a black rose bookmark. He gave her a short kiss to her temple before heading to his laptop on the desk across the garage. He had some work to do before tonight.

"Has that storm hit up your way yet?" Crow asked over the little video port he was using to talk to Jack. He and Dove had returned home when the snow had started to come down hard outside. Even if they had snow tires, Yusei doubted that runners would be able to get through the thick snow piles. At current Dove and Aki were in the kitchen making dinner for the small group and Yusei was anxiously watching the snow fall out one of the large windows while trying to work on the engine program.

"Yeah, they had to shut down all the lifts until further notice, it's a white out up here, you can't see anything. There's talk of losing power later tonight too if this keeps up." He replied. His voice sounded scratchy and static filled, the snow must have been interfering with the signal.

"Sounds terrible, and it ain't much better down here either. Stay inside and stay warm." Crow said as he set the device down on a stand near his runner. Yusei picked up a hearty chuckle from Jacks end and a soft giggle from what he assumed to be Carly.

"Will do. Wish I could be there to help. You'll leave my usual extra at Jacklyn's house?" Jack asked.

"And my addition as well?" Carly asked in a hopeful voice. Crow must have just nodded, for there was a short exchange of goodbyes before the device was shut off. Crow looked up and out the same window that Yusei was. The snow was beginning to taper off, but the damage was done. There was close to a foot of snow covering all the roads and walk ways now.

"I sure hope we can get around to all of them before dawn. We start at midnight right?" Crow asked turning to Yusei's rigid and worried form. The raven haired man shook his head, gold streaked spikes swaying faintly.

"We might have might have to make it eleven this year if we want to get done." He commented tensely. Unknown to both Dove and Aki could hear their conversation in the kitchen. Diner had been ready for several minutes but they had remained silent listening to their respective men.

"Get what done Crow?" Dove asked as she revealed their presence by padding out into the open garage. She ambled over to Crow on light feet and snuggled into his side. As if by instinct, his arm dropped down around her waist, hand resting gently over her belly through her dark red shirt. Yusei smiled, he knew his best friend would make a wonderful father when it came time.

"Just a little something Yusei and Jack and I started doing a few years ago for the kids in Satellite." He said pressing a kiss to her soft caramel brown hair.

"And what might that be?" Aki asked sliding up behind Yusei. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rest her chin atop his head and peered down at him. He chuckled and spun the swivel chair around and pulled her neatly into his lap.

"Have you ever heard of Satellite's Christmas Phantom?" He asked placing a kiss to he cheek. The psychic shook her head and then rested it against his shoulder like a small child.

"I have. I asked Ms. Zora about it when I heard some of the children talking about him in the square. He's like a good spirit and he leaves a duel monsters card and a candy cane on children's door steps. He's sorta like a duel monsters Santa." Dove said with a childlike quality to her warm silveren eyes. Her own hand rested over Crow's on her belly now too. Maybe she hoped that even though she hadn't been born yet this spirit would leave a small something for her baby. Crow and Yusei nodded in unison, Yusei muttering a soft mmhhmm, confirming her short explanation.

"Of course the story is just a story. There isn't really a ghost leaving cards for the children. But when we were younger, we liked the story so much, that we decided to bring it to life. We got lists of all the kids in satellite, and convinced one of the barge workers to smuggle the candy canes for us. We've been leaving what ever cards we could scrounge up and candy canes on door steps for five years now." Crow stated proudly. Surprise lit the women's faces and Crow took the opportunity to kiss his lovely wife soundly on the mouth. Dove smiled into it and nuzzled up to him pressing her nose into the crook of his neck and jaw.

"Can we help?" Aki asked hopefully looking up into Yusei's cobalt eyes. Now it was the men's turns to be surprised. He looked down at his girlfriend wide eyed for a moment but a bright smile slowly spread across his face.

"Yes can we Crow? I promise I'll be careful!" Dove asked excitedly. This was possibly Crow's one fault. He was so protective of her and the baby! He didn't want to let her more than ten minutes out of his sight. Crow appeared hesitant and worried for a second d but seemed to quell this quickly. A sigh escaped his lightly parted lips and he looked down at the brunette lovingly.

"I don't see much of a problem with it. The main roads aught to be clear enough for you girls to get through." Crow said pulling her close again. Yusei nodded his agreement and smiled down at Aki with a look of deep affection and pride. Her Burgundy eyes lit with a similar look as she stood and held out her hands to pull him to his feet. He took the offering and hauled himself up against her braced dorm.

"Come on, dinner has been ready for a bit, lets eat." Dove said as she pulled away from Crow's side and headed for the kitchen. With a roll of his grey eyes he fallowed willing after his pregnant wife. Aki and Yusei lingered for a moment, sharing a few small stolen kisses before heading to kitchen as well.

Dove stood by the door, caramel hair tucked under a white hat with dove wings coming off the sides, and bundled up in a long cream, faux fur lined coat that reached her knees. In testament to her father she was wearing bright red ankle high snow boots with pretty silver bells attached to them, and matching red mittens and scarf. Crow stood waiting with her, in the dark red Santa coat and hat he adopted for the season and his usual heavy work boots.

Yusei, dressed down in his thick navy coat and a warm black wool cap and gloves was helping Aki into her long black pea coat and red scarf. She had a simple rose designed black hat to go with as well. Beside the door, several large tote bags waited filled with holiday card with candy canes in eight different flavors attached. Each card contained a duel monsters card and a name and address written on the front to identify where it went.

"Ready to go?" Dove asked as she picked up a single tote. They weren't heavy, but she and Crow had agreed that she would only take a short route and come back first, to rest and hold down the fort. She was relatively okay with this because she knew that now that she was close to showing, she had to start taking it easy. Which meant no turbo dueling, no long hours at her family's card shop, no strenuous activity.

"Yup. Lets go!" Yusei said as he and Aki came up the ramp. Crow retrieved his two totes and Aki and Yusei took a total of five together. With a firm nod they headed out the door at precisely eleven pm. Christmas eve. Corner street lights lit their way into the snow covered night. It had long since stopped snowing, and true to Crow's prediction the snow plows had already done most of the roads and the bridge.

Dove split off down Hero street, and began rifling through her bag and placing the delicate cards and canes in a basket that had been left out by the children of the house for just such a purpose. The next was a door down, and had three children in it. This name was familiar. Holly Moores. She was frequent in her family card shop and was very excited about dueling. She pressed a soft kiss to the cold cardstock, and nestled the small package in her friends basket along with her younger and older brothers and carried on.

Most houses she came across had children she didn't know, but there were a few, Mark Dunam, Jo Lee Zale, that she knew from the shop. These children brought smiles to her face, and she would press a kiss to the card for each of them before placing it in the basket. And as she walked away from each house a hand pressed against her belly, a hope for the future, for her own daughter's happiness.

Crow's route took him to Martha's orphanage on Solstice street. There he quietly laid out the numerous cards for the children that still lived here in the large whicker basket that Martha often used for market day. Many Satellite orphans were being adopted by good families from both Neo Domino and Satellite, but there were still plenty who needed a home. He hoped these cards would bring them all a little cheer on Christmas morning.

His own orphans had been adopted by families in Neo Domino. He still took the time and brought Dove along to visit them from time to time. Each still held him close in their hearts as the man that rescued them from lives on the streets. But now he had his own little family to think about as well. Leaving the little orphanage behind he continued on his route, slipping silently through the deep snow with doves on his mind.

Yusei and Aki worked in tandem, double timing a single much longer route than their friends. At one house Yusei stopped and looked up at the darkened windows, as if he could see the children's dreams tonight.

"What's up Yusei-chan?" Aki asked padding up behind him. The pet name was something she only used she was sure they were completely alone.

"This is Jacklyn's house. She's Jack's foster sister." He answered as he dug through the bag and fishes out a specific card. This one had a purple and white twisted candy cane attached, and something else. With a golden bow about its neck, through which the cane and card had been stuck, was a small plush Red Dragon Archfiend. It was no bigger than Yusei's palm, but it was soft fuzzy.

"How cute. His foster sister you said?" Aki asked tacking the small bundle in her red mited hands. The soft stuffed toy made the fearsome dragon look rather adorable and sweet. The corner of a photo stuck out of the card as well. That must be Carly's present to the little girl.

"Yeah. He kinda took her in as his when she came to the orphanage as a baby. She's got the same blond hair that he does. And a similar belief that she is the princess of the world. But she is a kind little girl. He leaves something extra for her every year." He said in a hushed voice as he set another cane and card down in the white basket. It was been woven with stems of fresh pine and holly, giving g it a festive look. Aki then gently placed the little girl's present down next to her brother's and they left the little house.

The four friends continued on through the night, braving deep snow and biting temperatures. But before long every card and candy cane found a home in a basket on a child's door step. Dove of course was the first one back to the apartment because of her short route at around one am. Yusei and Aki next at about three, finding the young woman asleep in the plush chair next to the couch. There was a cup of now cold hot cocoa on the low coffee table and the orange blanket from her and Crow's room wrapped around her. It wasn't long before the other couple was passed out on the couch in their pj's, curled up in the large throw they had pulled down.

Upon Crow's arrival sometime around five, he had nearly gotten caught by several children and ended up stuck in an old warehouse, the whole group woke up to find him fairly worn out and stumbling in half frozen but happy. Dove promptly stripped him of his winter clothes, wrapped him in blankets, and shoved a fresh mug of hot cocoa into his hands before ordering him up stairs to their bedroom. Yusei and Aki who had only been half awake, sank back into sleep on the couch together.

A warmth surrounded Dove when she woke again and a firm but gentle arm was draped across her side and back. Her head rested against another arm, and her belly pressed lightly against someone else's. The soft sound of breathing filled her ears as warm breath tickled her hair. She breathed deeply, inhaling the scents of oil and grease and underneath that the scent of sweet apples and frost. Crow. No one else on earth smelled like a mechanics shop and fresh apples all at the same time. A sigh left his lips and he shifted, pulling her closer to him.

"Just think, very soon you wont be able to do that anymore." She said with a soft giggle. He gave a low chuckle from deep in his chest that she felt rather than heard. His hand moved to press against her already faintly swelling belly.

"I know, but it'll be worth..." He paused in his words as surprise crossed his face. And not only his but Dove's face as well. They looked up ar each other with wide grey eyes and happiness abound as Dove's hand flew to where Crow's rested.

Down stairs Yusei and Aki were enjoying the sweet heat they shared under the blanket. He was whispering sweet words of praise in her ear through her soft hair. She nodded her head in response and ran her fingers through his raven tresses as in a sort of petting motion. The sudden slamming of a door drew their attention and the patter of feet on the stairs as Dove and Crow practically leaped down the steps. Now wide awake Aki stood up struck with trepidation as her friends skidded down to stand before them.

Dove was panting faintly, a wide grin upon her face. Her silver eyes were bright and shining with tears pricking in their corners. Her long night gown was wrinkled and the sleeves were bunched up around her shoulders. Crow was in a similar state of elation and dishevelment. His tee shirt collar was hanging off his shoulder and his black shorts were riding dangerously low on his hips.

"What is it Crow, what's going on?" Yusei asked standing up beside Aki with a similar worried expression. Dove took a deep breath, before grinning madly like her father often did.

"She kicked!" She said excitedly. Crow nodded enthusiastically with a grin to rival Dove's blooming across his features as well. It took but a moment for this information to sink in before Aki was squealing right along with her brown haired friend. The girls shared a warm hug at the news that the girl was finally letting her presence be known.

"Can I?" Aki asked holding out a hand tentatively. Dove nodded and placed the redhead's hand across her abdomen and waited. Aki felt an unfamiliar but wonderful pressure against her palm and her eyes widened in astonishment. And so another round of squeals and giggles was heard. Just then there was a knock at the garage door.

"Its open!" Yusei called over the women's laughing. The door flew open nearly coming off its hinges and revealed a certain older gentle man decked out in full Santa gear. His graying brown and orange hair stuck out from under his Santa hat and the gleaming brown eyes identified him as none other than Judai Yuki.

"Daddy!?" Dove squeaked in surprise. Another figure, this one more slight and womanly stepped out from behind the retired duelist. The shorter woman had short dark teal hair and warm green eyes. She was clad in a long sleeved dark blue sweater dress with a turtle collar and white leggings.

"And what am I chopped liver?" Jessie Yuki (formerly Anderson) asked placing hands on her slim hips. Dove straightened her night gown as she ran up the ramp to greet her parents. Crow fallowed at a slower pace but there was a warm smile to his lips. He shook his father in law's hand and greeted him with a smile.

"What are you doing here? I mean Crow and I were going to come by before diner tonight so... just... what are you doing here?" Dove as as she released her mother from one of her bone crushing hugs. Pregnant women seemed to have an amazing super strength or something.

"Well your father realized he had invited some other old friends of ours over for a late lunch so we decided to drop in and surprise you now." Jessie answered with a sly look at her husband. He grinned cheekily, a smile so very much like his daughter's.

"And we brought presents." Judai added indicating the brown sack thrown over his shoulder. Crow laughed brightly and the older couple was let in and the door closed to the chilly outdoors.

Another surprise wasn't far behind the world famous dueling couple. Jack and Carly had returned early from their trip. The ski resort had to close due to power loss and so they had packed up at six this morning and headed back to Domino. Carly and Jessie were just as excited as Aki had been about Crow and Dove's baby finally moving. So as people finally settled down, gifts began to circulate around the room. Many little things were given and received with a grateful hearts, even Jack's usual hard exterior fell away in light of the cheerful happy moment.

The day wore on. The Yuki couple left just after noon and Carly upon invitation helped the girls begin preparations for diner. Yusei, Jack, and Crow set about cleaning up bits of wrapping paper and straightening the garage and livid g room area. Jack left to see little Jacklyn and wish her a Merry Christmas and returned in little time at all.

At five that afternoon, Kalin and Misty showed up bearing a small sack of gifts as well. Through out the diner there were many laughs and giggles as stories were exchanged and lives caught up on. To Yusei, Kalin seemed truly happy, like he had never been before. He realized that their relationship would never be the same, never as close, but still good friends and he was fine with that.

Misty and Dove were finally formally introduced and the two hit off like sisters almost immediately. Misty being the older understanding one and Dove taking on the roll of the excitable younger sister. Evening turned to night, the last of the gifts were exchanged a few kisses exchanged as mistletoe was brought out by Crow.

Nearing midnight Crow called Dove to bed and the couple headed upstairs with a chorus of 'good nights' and 'Merry Christmases'. Misty and Kalin decided that they had better be getting off then too, as it wad already late and they flew out early in the morning. With a promise to come back and visit asap they too left. Carly and Jack concurred that it was too late to get her home so they dismissed themselves to Jack's room not long after. They decided any major cleaning could wait till tomorrow. Yusei and Aki fallowed them soon enough, and slipped quietly into bed, each holding the other close.

Christmas was over, the house was quiet. Dishes were soaking in the sink, piles of wrapping paper dotted the living area. The lights from tree and windows cast a soft glow about the room and sparkles reflected off of ornaments. The only sounds to be heard were the soft hum of the heating system and the gentle hush of breathing.

All over Satellite in fact this was much the case. Older couples reminisced on Christmases past in the quiet of their rooms. Younger couples celebrated their present, taking comfort in each other and others around them. Children cuddled new toys and dreamed of Christmases yet to come, bright and glowing with smiles on their peaceful faces.

But if one were to look upon the snowy corner of Poppo Time Square and Wings street, they might find the outline of an elderly man. He had many laugh lines on his face an thin white hair, hidden by a dark cap. His blue eyes gleamed with a jovial spirit, and a smile graced his still handsome old face. With a look about, the transparent man nodded his head and looked to a large apartment across the corner. On silent feet that left no imprint in the powdered snow, he made his way to the front steps of the large apartment across the street. With careful hands, he left a single card, and a miniature candy cane on the door step, in a place guarded from the cold. In beautiful calligraphy a name was written on the white cardstock, Skylark. The corner of a Duel Monster's card stuck up from the folds of the greeting card. "Merry Christmas Satellite, and to all, a good night." He whispered. And with that he disappeared, as if he had simply not been there at all.

_Well. That was mushy and warm and fuzzy. Fluffy. Very fluffy. I hope you enjoyed that wonderful readers. If you want to hear more on Dove and Crow, pm or review please!_


End file.
